Austin & Ally - Chapters And Choices
by Austlly007
Summary: When Ally's mom comes to visit to do a funriser, Ally agrees to sing a duet... will she go through with it? or not? read and find out! SPECIAL NOTE INSIDE! sorry if it's a bad summary! still getting the hang of this... please read and review!


hey guys! hope my new story I posted was okay for you guys... I took off the "Kisses And Dares" Because we were having problems with it so I'm truely sorry again for anything I've written in these storys that made you uncomfortable... Anyways! hope you like this one! please Read and review!

My Version Of Austin & Ally - Chapters And Choices Episode….

Ally: (hands guitar) are you sure you want this one? You're a little young for this…

Customer : (pick up guitar and plays like a pro would)

Ally: wow! Cash or check?

Customer: cash…

Ally: thanks for shopping at Sonic Boom! (sighs heavily)

Trish: guess who got a job at Joey's Lego World?!

Ally: hey Trish! You won't believe what customer I just dealt with…

Trish: ooh really? Was he or she hard on you?

Ally: kind of… (looks and sees Dez) hey Dez!

Dez: Hi Ladies!

Trish: so Dez, what's in your bag?

Dez: my camera, my ipad, books and- oops I grab Austin's notebook and not mine (has a puzzled look on his face)

Ally: speaking of Austin, where is he?

Dez: uh I think he's at home…

Trish: weren't you just at his house? If you have his book…

Dez: no, I came from my house and I was at his house yesterday…

Ally: so do you know where he is or not? (walks in front of Dez)

Dez: no I don't! (walks over to piano bench)

Ally: what am I doing, I can just text him …(pulls out phone and texts) there all done…

Trish: good… I can't believe you are Austin's girlfriend!

Ally: me too! (phone beeps) ooh it's him!

Trish: what's it say?

Ally: it says "sorry can't come to see you today, feeling sick"…"I'll miss seeing your delightful face "…. "from Austin" … aww! How sweet! I'll go see him after work…. (texts back)

Dez: why wait, go now!

Ally: (puts down phone) because I have to work….

Dez: ooh well, then I will go see him…(walks away)

(THEME SONG)

(at Austin's house…)

Dez: (knocks)

Mrs. Moon: Hi Dez, come inside…

Dez: what happen to Austin?

Mrs. Moon: I don't know actually, he woke up all tried and he looked sick, so we sent him back to bed….

Dez: oooh….

Mrs. Moon: you can go right up, I think his door is open, if not just knock or open and peak to see what he is doing…

Dez: okay thanks! (walks up stairs) (peaks and sees Austin on his ipad)

Austin: Dez, I see you…(coughs)

Dez: (walks in room) hey Austin! I just came to give you your notebook, I had yours by mistake…(puts book on table next to Austin's bed) so uh what are you doing today?

Austin: nothing, just sitting here… (coughs and sits up)

Dez : um well, how bout we play on our ipads? I saw this cool new game I wanna show you…

Austin: okay

(Back Sonic Boom..)

Trish: hey Ally, wanna come to my job and build something?

Ally: no, I'm gonna close shop then go to Austin's house… sorry!

Trish: it's fine, this job is kind of boring anyway, I might get fired…. Well bye! (walks away)

Ally: bye! (walks and locks door then walks to Austin's house)

Dez: well Austin I have to go, it's getting late…. See you later bye! (walks home)

Austin: bye!

(several minutes past)

Ally: (knocks) Austin! It's Ally!

Austin: door's open! Come in!

Ally: (opens door) Hi Austin! How are you feeling?

Austin: (coughs) okay I guess… what brings you here?

Ally: just wanted to see you, I can't let a day go by without seeing you…

Austin: thanks Ally! (sits back up)

Ally: I brought over my song book…. I have some ideas about a new song for you, wanna see?

Austin: am I allowed to touch your special book?

Ally: (giggles) yes you may… (hands book over to Austin, then sits in a chair next to him)

Austin: (reads) wow Ally! This is cool! (coughs)

Ally: maybe when you get better we can sing it along with everyday song! (looks at watch) Well I have to go it's really late… bye!

Austin: bye!

(3days later….)

Trish: guess who got a job at Mary's soup Kitchen!

Ally: they hired you again?

Trish: yup!

Ally: that's like your 7th job this week…

Trish: cool huh? Hey Dez Hi Austin!

Ally: Austin! (runs and hugs him) I missed you… I have not seen you in a few days!

Austin: so are we ready to record our songs?

Ally: yea! (grabs Austin's hand)

Austin: okay so what song first? Everyday or you are the music in me?

Ally: everyday..

Austin: okay… hit Dez!

Dez: 3, 2 ,1 (thumbs up Austin)

Austin: "once in a life time there's no second chance, so I believe that you and me should grab it while we can…".

Ally: " and make it last forever and never give it back…."

Austin: "it's our turn and I'm loving where we're at…"

Austin and Ally: "because this moments all we really all we have…"

Austin: "everyday of our lives…"

Ally: "wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight…"

Austin: "gonna run, while we're young and keep the faith…"

Ally and Austin: "everyday from right now, gonna use our voices to scream out loud!"

Ally: "take my hand…"

Austin: "together we will celebrate…"

Ally: "celebrate…"

Austin & Ally: "oooh everyday!"

Ally: "they say that you should follow…"

Austin: "and chase down what you dream…"

Ally: "But if you get lost and lose yourself…"

Austin: "what does it really mean?"

Ally: "oooh no matter we're going.."

Austin: "oooh yea, it starts from where we are.."

Ally: "there's more to life when we listen to our hearts.."

Austin & Ally: "and because of you I've got the strength to start!" "yea yea, everyday of our lives, wanna find you there wanna hold on tight!" gonna run while we're young and keep the faith!" "and keep the faith…"

Dez: and cut!

Austin: that was great Ally!

Ally: thanks!

Dez: are you guys ready?

Austin & Ally: yea hit!

Dez: go!

Ally: "na, na , na yea… you are the music in me, you words once upon a time, makes you listen there's a reason…." "When you dream there's a chance you'll find, a little laughter or happy ever after…"

Austin & Ally: "your harmony, the melody, it's echoing inside my head…"

Ally: "a single voice, above the nosie!"

Austin & Ally: like a common thread…"

(later that day..)

Ally: (closes up store) wow! I can't believe we recorded the songs!

Austin: me too! Hey Ally?

Ally: I'll make a copy for you…

Austin: okay, Ally?

Ally: yea?

Austin: want to go out tomorrow night?

Ally: I'd love to… see you tomorrow…

Austin: great! bye! (hugs Ally, then leaves)

(the next day…)

Trish: guess who still has their same job!? (poses)

Ally: (laughs) very funny Trish!

Austin: hey guys! (walks over and puts his hand on Ally's shoulder ) what's up?

Ally: (looks up at Austin) ooh nothing, going shopping later for what I'm going to wear tonight….

Austin: cool! I think you are going to love what I have planned for tonight…

Ally: great! Where's Dez?

Trish: yea, where is Dez?

Austin: doing something for me and Ally (phone beeps) it's him…

Ally: what's it say? (trying to look)

Austin: uh, I'll be right back… (kisses Ally on her fore head) bye…

Ally: (sighs dreamy)

Trish: you and Austin are really tight now…

Ally: we are not tight, just lose a little…. (picks up phone and texts Austin)

Austin: so Dez, is everything set up for tonight?

Dez: yea, just put this blind fold on her and bam! It will work…

Austin: thanks Dez, (phone beeps) ooh… (laughs) (texts Ally back)

Dez: who are you texting? Is it your girlfriend Kira?

Austin: Kira is not my girlfriend anymore, she dumped me at camp when we went with Elliot…

Dez: ooh right, I forgot… so who's your girlfriend?

Austin: remember? Ally is my girlfriend… (texts Ally)

Ally: (laughs) (replys to Austin)

Trish: are you texting Austin?

Ally: yea… (looks at message) aww ,how sweet!

Trish: what's it say? (looks at Ally's phone)(reads message) "you changed the world outside my window!' "right there you blew my heart away!" "your no ordinary girl, you're my girl!" …. Wow! That is sweet!

Ally: I know right… (reply's to Austin again)

Austin: (laughs, then puts phone in pocket) well Dez, I'm going back to the store, wanna come?

Dez: sure!

Trish: hi boys!

Ally: ooh hi boys!

Austin: so want to go up to the practice room and write something?

Ally: sure, I'll grab my book and meet you there….

Austin: okay (walks to practice room)

Mrs. Dawson: is there a Ally Dawson here?

Trish: Hi Mrs. Dawson!

Mrs. Dawson: hi Trish! Where's Ally?

Ally: (stand up from under table) mom? Mom! (runs and hugs Mrs. Dawson)

Mom: Ally! My baby!

Ally: what are you doing here?

Mom: I'm here on business , to do a fundriser…

Ally: cool!

Dez: Ally? Is this your mom?

Ally: yes! She's been studying in Africa…

Mom: who is he?

Ally: this is Dez, my boyfriend's best friend…

Mom: ooh nice to meet you…

Austin: Ally? Are you coming? (walks down stairs)

Ally: yea, just a minute… Mom this is-(mom cuts her off)

Mom: it's Austin Moon! (walks over and shakes his hand)

Austin: uh Hi…

Ally: Mom, this is my boyfriend Austin, (walks over to Austin) Austin, this my mom…

Austin: nice to meet you…

Mom: wow! I can't believe it! Uh Austin could I ask you a favor?

Austin: anything for Ally's mom…! (puts hand on Ally's shoulder)

Ally: (gives Austin a big smile)

Mom: I was sent here to do a fund riser to help with food.. could you sing at the fund riser?

Austin: yea, totally!

Mom: great! You and Ally could sing a duet!

Ally: a duet?

Mom: yea!

Ally: (looks down then up to her mom) I'll do it!

Austin: really?

Ally: yea, we can sing our new songs…

Mom: then it's settle! Thank you Austin!

Austin: welcome!

Ally: mom? How long are you staying?

Mom: apparently only 4 days…

Ally: ooh okay… (walks up stairs) uh Austin? Are you ready?

Austin: I'm coming…(walks up stairs) (walks in practice room) hey Ally? Are you okay? (sits next to her)

Ally: I might have to take a rain check on our date… (looks down) I never get to see my mom a lot so I'm really sorry Austin…. (starts crying and run out of room)

Austin: Ally wait! (run out of room) (runs down stairs) hey Trish! Have you seen Ally?

Trish: no, I thought she was with you?

Austin: yea she was but, she ran out…. (looks down with a sad face) I know! I'll text her….(pulls out phone and texts Ally)

Ally: (phone beeps) ooh who can that be…? (grabs phone and reads text) "I understand what you are going through, so I would not mind if we took a rain check…." (replys to Austin)

Austin: (phone beeps) yes! It's her! (reads text)

Trish: so what it say?

Austin: she said thank you and that we are taking a rain check… (texting Ally)

Dez: hey Austin look at this poster of you and Ally!

Austin: let me see that… please come to "save the kids from hunger" fund riser and be treated to see Austin Moon and Ally Dawson preform a duet…. Wow! That's big…

Trish: what? The posters are out already? and Ally can't sing in front of people!

Austin: actually she is, she the one who told her mom…

Trish: really? That's amazing! Well it's time to get back to work! Bye!

Austin: yea, Dez, let's go do something fun…

Dez: okay…

(the next day….)

Ally: Hi mom!

Mom: Hi my sweet, are you ready for tonight?

Ally: yea totally!

Austin: Hey Ally!

Ally: Hi Austin!

Mom: so what are you two love birds going to do today?

Austin: nothing…

Mom: nothing? Why don't you do something?

Ally: because mom, I have to work… and we have to preform tonight…

Mom: well how's this sound, you guys go hang out like boyfriends and girlfriends do… and I will tell your father to watch the store…

Ally & Austin: really?!

Mom: go! Go, go!

Ally: alright then, how bout we go see a movie or something?

Austin: Ooh I have something way better….

Ally: okay what?

Austin: just come with me…..

Ally: bye mom!

Mom: bye!

(later that night…)

Ally: wow Austin! That was so romantic!

Mom: are you guys ready?

Austin & Ally: yes…

Mom: okay… everybody put your hands together for Austin Moon and Ally Dawson!

Austin: are you sure you wanna do this?

Ally: yes…

Austin: hey everybody! This song was written by my best partner/girlfriend, Ally Dawson! Hope you like it! (sings) "yeaaaaa, woahhh, I'm walking on a thin line and my hands are tied got no where to hide…." "I'm standing at a cross road, don't know where to go feeling so exposed…."

Ally: "Yea, I'm caught in between where I'm going and where I been," " but I know there's no turning back… Yea…"

Austin & Ally: "It's like I'm balanced on the edge, it's like I'm hanging by a thread…" "But I'm still gonna push ahead, so I tell myself, yeah I tell myself…." "Don't Look Down, down, down! "Don't look down, down, down! "Don't Look down, down, down!" "Don't Look down, down, down…."

Austin: "It'll be so easy just to run, it'll be so easy to just give up…"

Ally: "well I'm not that kind of girl who's gonna turn my back, cause there's no turning back, no turning back…" It's like I'm balanced on the edge..."

Austin: "It's like I'm hanging by a thread.."

Austin & Ally: "But I'm still gonna push ahead! So I tell myself, yeah I tell myself…" "don't look downnnnn! Don't look down, down, down! Don't look down, down, down! (song ends)

Mom: wow! That was amazing! We'll be back with Austin Moon singing "no ordinary day …"

Austin: Ally you did it! (turns around and hugs Ally, while spinning her around, then stops)

Ally: I did? I did! It felt great! Wow not looking at the people really helps….

Trish: you did it Ally! You were great out there! (hugs Ally)

Dez: yea, you were awesome! I filmed it all so we can post it as a music video…

Austin: that's great Dez!

Mom: now I would like to call Austin Moon back to the stage!

Austin: see you guys! (walks on to stage) hey everybody! This song is called "no ordinary day" written by me and my partner Ally Dawson… hope you like it! (sings) "walked up to you it was a great December Monday, asked for directions on the street…." "do you remember it cold and it was raining, but it felt like summer time to me…" "cause when you open up your mouth it was like sun shine coming out.." "you changed the world outside my window!" "right there you blew my heart away!" "and I remember when I met you thinking, that you were not an no ordinary girl and this wasn't gonna be an no ordinary day!" "Yeah, no ordinary dayyy.." "no ordinary day….." "ooh yeah no ordinary….." (song ends)

Mom: whew whoo! That was great! We'll be back with Austin Moon and Ally Dawson singing "you are the music in me."

Ally: that was great Austin! (runs and hugs him)

Austin: thanks! Are you ready for the next song?

Ally: yeah, I love singing with you! (kisses him on his cheek, then lets go)

Mom: love birds… are you ready?

Ally: yes mom… come on Austin…(turns and grabs Austin's hand)

Mom: may I present, Austin Moon and Ally Dawson!

Ally: (sings) "na, na, na, yea, you are the music in me…" "you know the words once upon a time, makes you listen, there's a reason…" "when you dream, there's a chance you'll find a little laughter or happy ever after.."

Austin & Ally: "your harmony, the melody, it's echoing inside my head…"

Ally: "a single voice above the noise!

Austin & Ally: "and like a common thread…"

Austin: "ooh you're pulling me.."

Ally: "when I hear my favorite song, I know that we belong.."

Austin: "ooh you are you are the music in me, yeah, it's living in all of us…"

Ally: "and it brought us here because…"

Austin & Ally: "you are the music in me, na, na, na, -oh, na, na, yea, yea, you are music in me…"

Ally: "it's like I knew you before we met, can't explain.." "ooh there's no name.."

Austin: "no name for it.."

Austin & Ally: "I sang you words I never said.."

Austin: "and it was easy.."

Ally: "so easy.."

Austin: "cause you see the real me.."

Austin & Ally: "as I am you understand and that's more than I'll ever know no oh.."

Ally: "to hear you're voice.."

Austin: "hear you're voice.."

Ally: "above the noise!

Ally & Austin: " and no I'm not alone!"

Ally: ooh you're singing to me yeah!"

Austin & Ally: "when I hear my favorite song I know that we belong!" "you are the music in me!" "na, na, na, na, you are the music in meeee…"

Austin: "yeahhh…" (song ends)

Mom: my goodness! That was wonderful! Just wonderful! Well thank you for joining us! Hope you had fun and thank you for donating!

Ally: wow! That gets more fun each time we do it! Thanks Austin! (hugs Austin)

Austin: no problem!

(2days later…)

Ally: good bye mom! I'll miss you!

Mom: me too! My little sun shine! Thanks again Austin!

Austin: no need to thank me, I should be thanking you….

Mom: what for?

Austin: for having a beautiful daughter, Ally… (puts his arm on Ally's shoulder)

Mom: aww thank you! Take care each other now! Bye!

Ally: bye! (turns around and looks at counter)

Austin: awww Ally, it'll be alright….. at lease you still got me…. (rubs Ally's back)

Ally: your right… I was working on a new song want to hear it up stairs?

Austin: sure…

Ally: okay, here's what I got….

Austin: so you want me to sing it?

Ally: yea, I'll do my part..

Austin: uh okay… (sings) "we're soaring, flying, there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach….

Ally: "if we're trying, so we're breaking free.."

Austin: "you know the world can see us in a way that's different than who we are…"

Ally: "creating space between us till we're separate hearts..."

Austin & Ally: "but your faith it gives me strength, strength to believe…"

Ally: well that's all I got so far…

Austin: it's good but it's so sad and it's in minor key and minor key is sad… you should write it in a major key up beet and happy! (sings) "we're soaring! Flying! There's not a star in heaven we can't reach!

Ally: I like that! Ooh how bout this! We do this as a verse then our chorus be like this (sings) "rising till it lifts us up, so everyone can see! We're breaking free!" "We're soaring!" "Flying!" "There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach!"

Austin: that's great Ally! How's this (sings) "can you feel it building, like a wave a ocean just can't control!"

Ally: ooh that's good! Ooh how's this? (sings) "connected by a feeling, ooh, in our very soul…"

Austin: that's cool! Then back to the chorus!

Ally: yeah! Okay lets sing it…

Austin: alright, (sings) "we're soaring, flying…." "there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach…"

Ally: "if we're trying, so we're breaking.."

Austin: "you know the world can see us, in a way that's different then who we are…."

Ally: "creating space between us till we're separate hearts.."

Austin & Ally: "but your faith it gives me strength, strength to believe.."

Austin: "we're breaking free! "

Ally: "we're soaring!"

Austin: "flying!"

Ally & Austin: "there's not a star in heaven we can't reach!" "if we're trying!" so we're breaking free!

Austin: "can you feel it building, like a wave the ocean just can't control!

Ally: "connected by a feeling, ooh, in our very soul.."

Austin: "very soul, ooh…"

Austin & Ally: "rising till it lifts us up, so everyone can see! We're breaking free!

Ally: we did!

Austin: this is a great!

Trish: guess who got a job at mini's?!

Ally: hey Trish! Me and Austin just wrote a song!

Trish: ooh cool! What's it called?

Austin: breaking free…

Trish: cool! Ooh yeah guys! I just booked you guys singing at the valentine's beach bash!

Ally: that's great Trish! Wait! Did you say me and Austin? Ooh no….

Austin: don't worry Ally, everything will be fine… bash is only next week….

Ally: your right I can do this!

Dez: hi guys! Hey Austin, Ally! I posted the your guys proformce and everyone likes it!

Austin: really?! That's awesome!

Ally: I can't believe me and Austin are famous!

Austin: yea, that's great!

Dez: what song are you guys going to do at the bash?

Austin: don't look down, everyday and breaking free….

Ally: yeah!

Dez: so I film you guys and put it in our website!

Ally: that is so cool!

Austin: we should write a song we can dance together…

Ally: good idea, I might have some ideas… (sits back a piano)

Austin: (sits next Ally)

Ally: here's how to dance… 1# you ask "can I have this dance?" 2# you take your partner's hand 3# take a breathe.. 4# Pull your girl close… 5# take one step back.. 6# keep your eyes locked on your partner… and 7# let the music be your guide… and that's how you dance..

Austin: hey Ally, there might be something the directions we can put in the song!

Ally: yeah!

Trish: we'll leave you guys alone… (push Dez out the door)

Ally: alright how's this? (sings) "take my hand, take breathe pull me close and take one step.. "Keep your eyes locked on mine and let the music be your guide.."

Austin: that's good, how's this? (sings) "it's like catching lighting the chances of finding someone like you, it's one in a million the chances of finding someone like you.." (looks Ally)

Ally: aww how sweet! "and with every step together, we just keep on getting better.." "so can I have this dance?"

Austin: good, good… here's another verse: "take my hand, I'll take the lead and every turn will be safe me.." "don't be afraid, afraid to fall, you know I'll catch you through it all.." "even a thousand miles can't keep us apart , cause my heart is where ever you are.." then back to chorus..

Ally: that's great! Lets put it together…

Austin: okay..

Ally: (sings) "take my hand, take breathe pull me close and take one step.." "Keep your eyes locked on mine and let the music be your guide.."

Austin & Ally: "it's like catching lighting the chances of finding someone like you, it's one in a million the chances of finding someone like you.." "and with every step together, we just keep on getting better.." "so can I have this dance?"

Austin: "take my hand, I'll take the lead and every turn will be safe me.." "don't be afraid, afraid to fall, you know I'll catch you through it all.." "even a thousand miles can't keep us apart , cause my heart is where ever you are.."

Austin & Ally: "it's like catching lighting the chances of finding someone like you, it's one in a million the chances of finding someone like you.." (looks each other, leans closer and closer they kiss)

Ally: wow.. that was great… (slowly leans back)

Austin: yea, it was…

(the next week…)

(audio voice) Now for our next enjoyment is the overnight internet superstar Austin Moon! And his song writer Ally Dawson! Singing "can I have this dance?"

Austin: are you ready?

Ally: yes.. (sings) "take my hand, take a breathe pull me close and take one step.." "keep your eyes locked on mine, and let the music be your guide.." (does the waltz with Austin)

Austin & Ally: "it's like catching lighting the chances of finding someone like you, it's one in a million the chances of finding someone like you.."

Austin: "take my hand, I'll take the lead and every turn will be safe with me, don't be afraid, afraid to fall, you know I'll catch you through it all…" even a thousand mile can't keep us apart, cause my is where ever you are.."

Austin & Ally: "it's like catching lighting the chances of finding someone like you, it's one in a million the chances of finding someone like you.." "so can I have this dance?" "Can I have this dance?" (song ends)

(audio voice) that was beautiful! just beautiful! We'll back with them singing "breaking free!"

Ally: wow! That was fun! I love to waltz!

Austin: yeah, it's fun doing it with you!

Ally: Aww thanks Austin! (hugs him)

(audio voice ) and we're back with Austin Moon and Ally Dawson! Singing "breaking free"

Austin: (sings) "we're soaring, flying…." "there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach…"

Ally: "if we're trying, so we're breaking.."

Austin: "you know the world can see us, in a way that's different then who we are…."

Ally: "creating space between us till we're separate hearts.."

Austin & Ally: "but your faith it gives me strength, strength to believe.."

Austin: "we're breaking free! "

Ally: "we're soaring!"

Austin: "flying!"

Ally & Austin: "there's not a star in heaven we can't reach!" "if we're trying!" so we're breaking free!

Austin: "can you feel it building, like a wave the ocean just can't control!

Ally: "connected by a feeling, ooh, in our very soul.."

Austin: "very soul, ooh…"

Austin & Ally: "rising till it lifts us up, so everyone can see!" "We're breaking free!" "Ooh we're breaking free.." "ooh, you know the world can see us in way that's different then who we are…." (song ends)

(audio voice) that's was great! Weren't they great!? Thank you for joining us! We hope you had fun!

Austin: another great song Ally!

Ally: thanks!

(2days later…)

Austin: happy valentine's day Ally!

Ally: (turns around and sees roses) Ooh Austin! Thank you! (hugs Austin)

Austin: welcome! Well sorry I can't stay I have to go and help my dad with a valentine's party for my mom.. see you later.. (kisses her fore head, then leaves)

Ally: bye… (sighs sadly)

Trish: guess who got a job as a life guard!?

Ally: ooh hey Trish…

Trish: what's wrong Ally?

Ally: nothing, I'm fine I promise… I'm gonna write some more songs see you later… (walks up stairs) alright when you think about valentine's what can you make a song with that word? (starts day dreaming)

Trish: Come on Ally tell me what's wrong? Ally? Ally!

Ally: uh what? What did you say?

Trish: what's wrong?

Ally: well I can't seem to concentrate on school, music, and writing songs…

Trish: what do you mean?

Ally: I mean, I can't stop thinking about Austin that it's causing me to drift in and out of thinking what I'm supposed to do… should I dump him?

Trish: woah, is it really that bad that you might have to break up with Austin?

Ally: yes it is, I can't do anything without thing without thinking about him… I think I have to dump him… (makes sad face) I've known him for 3 years and been his girlfriend for 2months…

Trish: are you sure you wanna do this?

Ally: I don't know… (has sad/confused look on her face)

THE END…..

Oh! and P.S. I Do Not Own Austin & Ally Or The High School Musical Songs! hope you liked the story! please review!


End file.
